


I'm Sorry

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apologies, Bad Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't let Steve cook, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Mechanical Engineer Tony Stark, Mpreg, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve tries to make it up Tony after an argument... but he's afraid he's only made things worse...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> prompts used:  
> \- steve fucked up: not majorly but like perhaps he had a bad day and he yells at tony, anyway, he done goofed and makes up for it and there are snuggles  
> \- omegaverse and mpreg and fireman steve put together!!!

Steve closes his eyes, willing the tears burning at the back of his eyes not to fall. 

Words were hard. So were apologies. 

_...And cake too, apparently..._

Couldn't he manage to do one thing right today? What he wouldn't give to just return to bed and just have today never exist. It was just one thing after another. And now he had managed to make a mess of the kitchen. 

What was he thinking anyway, he was a firefighter, not a chief. At least if the kitchen had caught fire he could've been useful, he would have known what to do. He wouldn't feel like he was constantly messing up. 

Steve sits up in the chair and looks at the cake he managed to put together. 

He'd burn the cake. Steve had never made a cake a day in his life, but he knew as soon as he'd taken it out of the oven that a chocolate cake wasn't meant to come of the oven black. He tried to cut away the burnt outer layer, but only really managed to get suit and crumbs everywhere. Somehow after burning the cake, the centre was still not cooked. So he had put it in the microwave. The cake came out cooked, but the texture was all wrong and it was bone dry. Desperately he had wondered if spritzing it with some milk would help, but even he knew that was a ridiculous idea. Instead, he reaffirmed to himself that it was the thought that counts. 

Steve had decided to pile his efforts into icing the cake. Foolishly he'd thought icing the cake would be easy. He'd taken art classes in high school... it should have been a walk in the park. Only he thinks he'd managed to stain two kitchen towels and the mat when he'd spilled the red food coloring, making the kitchen look like a murder had taken place. But he had managed to dye the icing a vibrant red. However, when he tried to spread the icing on the cake he'd managed to mix in some of the burnt cake crumbs from earlier, making the once smooth icing speckled and lumpy.

Steve had done his best to write out "I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier, Tony", but only managed as far as "I'm really sorry for yel" as he ran out of space on the cake as his letters got progressively smaller and smaller.

The cake was a disaster. The kitchen was a mess. Steve was miserable. 

He should through the cake away, he doubted it was edible, but he wanted to have something to show Tony that he was sorry and had tried to make an effort.

Steve sighs as he hears the sounds of keys in the front door, burying his head in his arms.

His heart beats anxiously in his chest as he listens to Tony move about the house, putting away his tools. Eventually, Tony makes his way into the kitchen, stopping at the threshold.

"Oh, sweetheart." Tony sighs.

Steve doesn't move as he listens to Tony approach him. Warm, rough, work-worn hands grip his shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"What's this?" Tony asks, laughter clear in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, Tony," Steve mumbles into his arms. "I shouldn't have yelled at you this mornin'."

Tony sighs softly. "I forgive you, love. I know it's been hard for you, being away from work for so long. I'd be going crazy too if I were in your shoes."

"That doesn't ex-" Steve says, sitting up and turning to face Tony.

"Nope. Shh. None of that." Tony says, rubbing Steve's back. " Steve, it's understandable that you would be stressed and feeling off. Growing a kid takes a lot of work, and you've basically had to change your whole routine to accommodate that. Yeah, you shouldn't have yelled, but It was clear you were having a bad day, you could almost see the thunderclouds hanging around your head." Tony says, smiling. "I could have walked away sooner, let you cool off." Tony reaches out for Steve's hand, "Come on, let's sit down on the couch."

Tony takes Steve's hand and leads him over to the couch. Once they are seated, Tony pulls Steve into his arms.

Steve lets out a relieved breath.


End file.
